The nameless kit
by Velvetclaw
Summary: This is about a kit that wasn't given a name! (It's a challenge for Lightclan /forum/StormClan/157553/) Also about that Spottedleaf character, I hate her. At least she isn't FULL Mary-sue, for she loves Firestar XD
1. The Fire

Kit was a nameless kit, for her name was undecided for now. The parents, Hawkshell and Featherflight, could not decide on either Nightkit, for her night black pelt, or Whitekit, for her white spot around her eye, or Spotkit, or Amberkit, for her amber eyes, the names are just overwhelming, _Make it stop! _The kit thought. She covered her eyes and tried to sleep, but it was very light

Kit woke up inside dreamland, at the fourtrees. She started to sniff around and looked at the night sky, _so my name is nightkit! _She then turned around and saw a bug trapped in amber, _Is it amberkit then? _She spun around at the call of a white thrush, _So it's whitekit!_

She covered her eyes at the start of a headache, _Why can't my parents decide? _She started to yowl in frustrastion but it was cut off at the call of a she-cat with a tortise-shell pelt walked up to her, it seeming like there were stars in her paws.

"Who are you?" the kit yowled.

"Spottedleaf," the she-cat replied, "Danger is coming kit, so you must be prepared,"

"Wha-" the kits question was cut off as a swarm of flame engulfed the clearing, "Help!" kit yowled as she was swarmed with flame. She caterwauled at the pain of it, and suddenly woke up in her den, her breaths shallow and breathing fast.

"That was just a dream!" kit told herself and shook her pelt. The sun was coming and she wanted to warm her pelt, so she started to pad out, but caught a whiff of smoke, "FIRE!" the kit yowled as she ran in circles.

"Where?" Featherflight came yowling out of her nest, while Willowstar padded out of her nest.

"There is no fire, that is just a mere twoleg kit," the leader looked irritably at the kit, "Next time when you think there is something, double-check before waking the camp," she grumbled, and padded back into her nest, "Next she'll yowl badgers at a bush moved by wind,"

The kit huffed and padded in circles.

"Today is the day!" Petalstorm was excited as her kits were about to be apprentices, Reedkit and Streamkit.

"I'll be the best!" The red-brown tom boasted, "I shall get reeds for the elders to sleep on!"

"Yeah, then your warrior name shall be Reedfetcher! While mine shall be Streamswimmer, for being the best hunter!"

"Will not!"

"Will to!"

"Stop!" the mother interrupted, "Don't be fighting on a day like this! This day is important and..."

Kit zoned out on the cats and looked to the sky, _At least they have names, all I have is Kit! What name will I have as an apprentice, Paw? _She sighed as she padded over to her mother, "What name will I have?"

"Oh sweetie," Featherflight purred as she stroked kit's head with her tongue, "These things take time, we can't choose the wrong name!"

"So Kit is the right name then?" she challenged.

"No! We shall give you a name when you deserve one! Everyone has a name, and right now your name is kit. We will give you a proper name later," she sighed as she glanced at her mate, "Why won't he agree..." she murmured to herself, then Kit padded away.

_Kit MY name? Hmph! I will give myself a name! But... Which one? Spotkit? Whitekit? Nightkit? Amberkit? Maybe Blackkit or even Dotkit! Please don't make it be KITkit! _She squeaked with terror at the thought and ran at the leader, "Please don't make my name Kitkit!" she yowled.

The leader dodged the kit, "Your name is what your parents say it shall be, Kit" Her gaze was stern, but softened, "But of course, I don't think your parents are that cruel to name you that," she turned away and hopped onto the rock and called the clan together.

"Streamkit, Reedkit, approach," The leader bent down as the apprentices approached, "You have been very good kits, both of you. In return, I give you your apprentice names, Streampaw and Reedpaw!"

The cats chanted while Kit was whimpering on the ground, _They have names..._

"Streampaw will be mentored by Featherflight and Reedpaw shall be mentored by Hawkshell," she concluded and jumped off the rock.

"What about my kit!" she yowled and sized up the leader, "I can't leave Kit!"

"The kit is fine," the leader replied, "Petalstorm agreed to watch the kit," not wanting to use Kit's name, "so I think this is fine. She is old enough to have prey. This is my final decision."

Featherflight was about to boil over in rage, "You can't do tha-!" her yowl was cut off at the sound of thunder.

"Quick! Everyone in your dens!" The leader ordered as it started to drizzle, and saw lightning in the distance.

"You are not going anywhere!" the outraged mother screeched and caught the leaders tail in her mouth, "I demand to stay with my kit!"

All the leader did was shake her head, and looked up at the sound of lightning hitting the ground and creating a fire, "Everyone out of the dens! There is a fire! I repeat, leave the camp and meet by the island!" her other orders were drowned out by the sounds of paniking cats.

"You will NOT leave!" the mother's eyes were turning bloodshot with crazy.

"Mother, stop!" the kit yowled and pounced on her mother's tail, but was tossed near the fire, flames licking her pelt.

"Kit!" the mother yowled and turned her head and tried to sprint to her kit, but was blocked by a tree.

"By the powers of Starclan I change Kit's name to Emberkit!" the leader quickly shot out the words and dragged the heart-broken she-cat out of the camp and sprinted for the fire.

_Emberkit... _The burning kit was thinking as the flames engulfed her, _Emberkit..._


	2. Confessions, confessions, and leaving

It had been 2 moons since the fire, and Featherflight still refused to do any warrior duties, or mentor Streampaw, so the broken-hearted cat was moved to the elders den and Streampaw as given a new mentor.

"Emberkit... Oh, Emberkit!" she kept whimpering to herself, "Such a beautiful name, thank Willowstar for that! But that name... So taunting... I shall never forgive Willowstar for that! At least she had a kit, at least she has Lightningwhisker!"

Lightningwhisker was a new warrior not too many moons ago and was the mentor of Streampaw instead, and was the son of Willowstar. "Need a fish?" As if the thought called him, the cocky warrior entered the den and tossed a tiny minnow to the she-cat, "What you provided is what you get," the tom snickered and padded out, but Featherflight was too broken-hearted and distracted to care.

"Emberkit!" she kept wailing to herself.

"Today is the gathering! I want Reedstripe, Streamtail, Tortoisestorm, Flightshade, Featherflight, and Bloompaw to come to the gathering tonight!" Willowstar stood proudly, adressing her clan, and nodded to her new deputy Waspwhisker, for Hawkshell had passed away a few moons before. She jumped down and chose a fish from the pile, and shared it with her son and deputy.

Featherflight perked up at the call of her name being heard, "I can't go to the gathering, I'm getting too old!"

"No, you're not even 60 moons old yet!" Willowstar heard the warrior complain, "You have to start acting like a warrior again sometime,"

Featherflight sighed, "Okay..." she padded over to sulk by the entrance to the camp before they left.

The group of cats arrived at the meeting place, an area of sand with a smooth, flat rock sticking up in the middle.

"Charge!" Willowstar lead the cats down to the meeting place, with Fallowstar already there with her clan. The 2 leaders greeted each other and started talking as if they were old friends.

"Don't make our clan look bad," Lightningwhisker eyed Featherflight, making his order clear.

Featherflight shrugged, "You gonna stalk me all night, stalker?"

"What? No! Just don't make our clan look bad!" the deputy looked a little embarrassed and stalked away, stopping by some apprentices to tell them a story.

"That was hilarious!" Flightshade came up behind Featherflight, "You have got to teach me that trick that time!" the gray tom smiled, his white tail swishing back and forth.

Featherflight chuckled, "I guess it was a little funny... Do you know why Lightningwhisker doesn't like me? He always treats me as if I'm less than him and it's like he hates me!"

Flightshade shrugged, "I think he likes you," he teased.

"What? Me!" Featherflight looked crestfallen, "Out of any she-cats, why me?"

Flightshade thought, "Maybe it's because of your stubbornness or your ability to become undaunted by his words?"

Featherflight huffed, "Any other reasons?"

"Your fire?" Flightshade suggested.

"Emberkit!" Featheflight wailed, then dashed away to sit by the elders.

"She-cats" Flightshade muttered to himself, then greeted Pipitstars warriors as they entered.

"Let the gathering begin!" Pipitstar yowled, "Our clan has nothing to report," she dipped her head to Rainstar and stepped back.

"Surprisingly," Lightningwhisker muttered.

"Now what's that supposed to mean?" Petalstream challenged.

"It means that you and your clan are so secretive," Lightningwhisker replied.

"Well, maybe some of our problems don't concern you!" Petalstream shot back.

"Yeah!" Nightpaw cheered, in which then he received a stern glare from his mentor. This was his first gathering.

"Yeah, like those frogs you call 'food' on your territory," Lightningwhisker insulted the deputy.

"Why you-"

"Enough!" Pipitstar glared at the two quarreling cats, then looked back to Willowstar, who dipped her head to continue, "You two are deputies, and an example to the clan. Look what influence you made on Nightpaw!" the leader looked over to the apprentice, who had his ears drooping, "You should be ashamed!"

"Sorry," Petalstream apologized to the leader, then sat down.

"Yeah," Lightningwhisker sat down also.

"Please proceed," Pipitstar stepped back as Rainstar stepped forward to report.

"You embarassed the clan!" Featherflight ran to catch up to Lightningwhisker, with Flightshade behind her.

"Oh, and you didn't?" Lightningwhisker snapped.

"She didn't" Flightshade looked at the deputy.

"How do you know I embarassed the clan?" Lightningwhisker was running out of options.

"Because everybody saw it!" Featherflight only meant it as a joke, but the deputy didn't find it funny.

"Just go away, elder," he hissed, then stalked away to go by Willowstar.

"What's his deal?" Flightshade looked after the deputy, then looked back to Featherflight, her gaze looking after the deputy, her expression unreadable.

It had been about a moon since the gathering, and Featherflight seemed to be getting better. She got back to her warrior duties, and looked like she was getting closer to Flightshade, but Lightningwhisker still seemed to dislike her. He even got demoted to a warrior when he became mates with Petalstorm and had kits that were yet to be born. Flightshade was made the new deputy.

"Look who disgraced the clans now," Featherflight teased Lightningwhisker in a nice way, "Now you can't call me useless!"

"So what? I don't care!" the old deputy seemed unstable, "I still did more than you! At least I didn't kill a kit, especially my own!"

"You didn't even HAVE kits before! You don't understand the pressure," Featherflight started to tear up, water getting in her eyes, "You don't understand!" she fled out of the camp with all of the cats watching.

Lightningwhisker sighed as he followed, "Wait up!"

"Never!" Featherflight yowled with fury, "Stay away!"

Lightningwhisker was faster, and toppled her to the ground, "You think you're so perfect? Like you can cry over every little thing bad that happens to you? All of us have tragedy! My dad died before I was even kitted!" Nobody would forget Rushclaw, who died saving his mate while she was kitting when a fox was in the camp, "At least Emberkit knew you! Think of someone else for once!" the tom started to shale with sadness and rage, "Instead of just yourself!"

Featherflight stared at his warm brown eyes, "Look... I'm sorry. But at least your father did something great. I KILLED my own kit! Do you know how bad that feels?" she stared at the sky, "I wish I could just forget this all,"

"So do I," Lightningwhisker responded. They both stared at the sky.

After a long silence, Featherflight looked at the tom, "Do you just want to start over?"

"How?" Lightningwhisker was confused, "We aren't kits anymore,"

"Not in the clans," Featherflight looked over to the mountains, "Outside"

"Of what?"

"The clans!" Featherflight headbutted him, "No more reputation, no more embarrassment," Featherflight had grief in her eyes, "No more memories"

"Sounds good to me!" Lightningwhisker glared the way to where Shadowclan was, then turned away, "Let's go! We can announce it at the gatherings tomorrow,"

Featherflight nodded and trotted back to camp with Lightningwhisker next to her, their pelts almost brushing but noticeably not.

"Let the gatherings begin!" Willowstar yowled, gazing down at the cats. You could see Featherflight and Lightningwhisker sitting near the front, and Petalstorm with her swollen belly, refusing to stay at camp. The queen was staring right at Lightningwhisker.

"Wait!" Featherflight stepped forward, "I have something to announce. I am leaving the clans,"

Most of the cats gasped. None of the leaders did, though, but Willowstar's eyes widened, "Why are you leaving?"

Featherflight had a flash of grief in her eyes, "Too many memories, too many to bear. I SEE Emberkit every turn I take! In every stream, I see Emberkit as the apprentice she should have been! Every nook and in every patch of sunlight, Emberkit, Emberpaw, Emberlight, and her kits too! I see her future every day, as it should hae been. But because of me, that will never happen!" Featherflight started to cry, tears streaming as she yowled in agony, "I'm a monster! You all treat me as an equal, sure! But I can tell you will never forgive me for Emberkit. You think it was hard for YOU, thinking I was a self-centered, unemotional jerk! You all think I belong in the Dark Forest!"

Streamtail gasped, "That's not true, Featherflight!"

Featherflight turned on the warrior and hissed, "You're only saying that to make me feel better! You all think that I am a monster!" Featherflight's fur fluffed out on fury and shrieked, "A monster! A monster!"

As she was shrieking, Flightshade padded over to her, "Calm down," he soothed, "It's okay,"

At Flightshades coaxing, Featherflight started to become less tense until her fur lay flat again, then burst into tears, "I can't deal with this..." she put her head on the toms shoulder, sniffling softly, "I'm not stable, not here..." she looked to the mountains, "But maybe there is a place that will allow it,"

Flightshade looked into Featherflight's eyes, his filled with intensity, "You're going to the mountains, huh?"

Featherflight looked back at him, "Yep, I have. You can't change my mind,"

Flightshade sighed, "I know. I wish I could, but I can't. With that said, I am going with you,"

"You can't!" Lightningwhisker protested, "I'm going with her!"

Flightshade was about to make a sharp remark when there was a caterwaul from behind. The 3 cats turned around to see Petalstorm, racing up to Lightningwhisker as fast as she could but was slow from the weight of her belly, "You can't leave! I'm having YOUR kits!" Petalstorm hissed.

Lightningwhisker looked at her with sadness, "Maybe you can come..."

"She can't" Featherflight broke in, "She's about to have kits! How can she keep up? And what would happen if the kits were born?"

"They're not due for about another moon," Petalstorm narrowed her eyes at Featherflight, "That's plenty of time to get to our destination, which is the mountains I'm guessing,"

Featherflight nodded, "Perhaps..."

Lightningwhisker showed hostility in his eyes for a second, but then his eyes lit up, "Then it's settled! Featherflight, Petalstorm, Flightshade and I are going to the mountains!"

The four clan leaders looked at each other and nodded, then Willowstar stepped forward, "Very well. Let's have Lilystar escort these cats to the edge of the moor and make them be on their way! Now, let's start with announcements,"

Featherflight padded next to Lilystar as the leader brought the group of cats to the edge of the territory.

"You could have been a good leader, standing next to me," Lilystar spoke to Featherflight in a wistful tone.

"I wouldn't have been a good leader..." Featherflight trailed off, "I'm not that stable,"

"You would have," Lilystar looked at Featherflight, "I know you would have,"

Featheflight stared silently on as they reached the border. All four traveling cats crossed the border and padded into the unknown.

Featherflight turned around to look back, and Lilystar was staring back at her, "You would have!" she yowled, "And may Starclan light your path!"


End file.
